Married to the Minister
by Katnibellamione
Summary: Cursed Child inspired me to write this quick story about Ron marrying Hermione when she is Minister for Magic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: If You'll Have Me

**Chapter 1: If You'll Have Me**

Minister for Magic Hermione Granger entered the simple home of her good friend, Ron Weasley. "Wow! So this is your... bachelor pad!"

Ron smiled as he circled the kitchen island, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that... or just a smelly flat."

Hermione just shook her head. "There you go again... even selling your accommodations short!"

"Well, I'm hosting the Minister for Magic! I was up all night cleaning, and it still won't merit having you here!"

"Oh, tish, tosh," she waved away as she took a seat on the couch and Ron perched beside her, offering her a cup of tea. "You've always self-deprecated yourself..."

"I'd call it being humble," Ron countered.

"Not in my experience," Hermione smiled tightly.

"I knew my place," Ron insisted. "And it wasn't at yours or Harry's level. You'd be leading the wizarding world and I'd be stuck with Dawles and the rest of the retards in shop courses making ash trays and bird houses."

Hermione gawked. "You're an Auror!"

"Under the command of my brother-in-law. And I run a joke shop on the side," Ron shrugged. "That's nothing."

"That's not nothing!" Hermione protested.

"Compared to you..."

"It doesn't matter to me!"

"I..."

"I wanted to marry you!" Hermione blurted out. "If you would have had me," she added meekly. "But that isn't what you wanted at the time. Still, letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!"

Ron stared at her, recalling their relationship right after the war. But they had been young, and Hermione's star had risen in the Ministry very quickly. "I didn't want to drag you down..."

"You wouldn't have! You still wouldn't," Hermione promised.

" 'Mione..."

Hermione had learned what to do when they would argue like this as a couple. So she acted without thinking. She assertively dipped Ron over the couch and passionately kissed his lips. Ron was soon moaning. She felt him kiss her back.

Pushing him onto the cushions, Hermione straddled her former boyfriend.

"Your security..." Ron gasped between desperate kisses.

"... Are outside and will only come in on my signal. They won't disturb us," Hermione hissed with lust. She stripped herself of her robes, revealing immaculate porcelain skin.

Soon, the couple was flipped, the Minister for Magic's legs over Ron's shoulders as he made frantic love to her. The most powerful woman in the wizarding world writhed against her lover's embrace until at last, she wailed "RON!" and came. Ron emptied himself into her moments later. They drew apart after coming together and redressed. Hermione kissed him goodbye and left with her detail.


	2. Chapter 2: Take This Man As My Husband

**Chapter 2: Take This Man As My Husband**

Hermione Granger stayed bent over the sink even after she threw up. She had been hurling for the last several weeks. And being the most brilliant Minister for Magic in generations, she had a feeling she knew why.

So when she finally felt strong enough to return to her desk, she buzzed her secretary and asked if Ronald Weasley was in the Auror Department that day. When it was reported that he was, Hermione said, "Send Ronald Weasley up to my office, please."

When Ron arrived a few minutes later, Hermione burst into tears, even as she guided him into an armchair and took her hands in his.

"Madame Minister? What's wrong?" Ron had rarely seen Hermione cry. In fact, he'd only seen her cry once, and it was an experience he would rather not dwell on.

"Nothing's wrong," Hermione hiccuped. "Something wonderful has happened."

Ron blinked. Wonderful? Then why are you like this? Why are you crying?

"Ronnie... I'm pregnant." 'Ronnie' was the pet name Hermione had given him when they were together. Now, she kissed him again and again: on his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his ears. Her tears fell on his upturned face. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For getting me pregnant. You're going to be a father!" She kissed him long. "Marry me," she whispered.

Ron nodded. "I'd be honored."

Hermione smiled, and began pacing about, the way Ron had always known when she was planning something. Only now, she was planning her wedding. Their wedding. "We can't get married in a church. No time, and it will leak to the press."

"A marquee at the Burrow?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "I can't do that to your Mum. I know! We'll have the Wizegamot marry us! In their courtroom! They do that all the time!"

Ron chuckled. "Married in a court of law! It suits you."

"But, Mother left me her wedding dress; I'll wear that!"

"And I'll have my dress robes!" Ron offered.

Hermione's eyes twinkled, amused. "The ones from your Great-Aunt Tessie?"

"No! What, are you crazy? I sold those ages ago! Bought some new ones; Harry helped me pick them out!"

"Great. Where are they?"

"Ginny's closet," Ron muttered sheepishly.

"Your dress robes are at your sister's house... in her closet?" Hermione repeated slowly.

"I didn't have room in my flat! Extra storage. She had room, anyway..." He stood. "Still have to get them, though. See you at the Wizegamot in a few hours?"

Hermione kissed his lips goodbye. "I'll be the one in the white dress," she beamed. "Just don't tell anyone!"

* * *

Ron Apparated right into his sister's living room after he left the Ministry. Ginny was feeding James, and Harry was having his lunch break at home.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded.

"I need my dress robes I left in your closet," Ron said without going into details.

"For what?"

"That reminds me: I need you too!" Ron dragged the hapless Harry out of his seat and up the stairs.

"Hey! Ow, ow, ow!" Harry groused, befuddled. But Ron was now hauling him up the stairs.

Once they got into the master bedroom, Ron dug through the closet until he found the dress robes. He promptly put them on.

"That's it; what's going on?" Harry asked.

Ron put a Silencio charm on the door before answering. "Hermione and I are getting married. She's pregnant."

"What?! You're telling me this now?! What did you do?!"

"Use your imagination!" Ron growled. "I'm not even supposed to tell you..."

"Are you mad? I'm not missing this! But what do I wear?"

"Go in that!" Ron nodded in his brother-in-law's direction.

"Jeans and a polo shirt?" Harry repeated slowly.

"That or Ginny wonders why you're in dress robes too, she gets suspicious and starts blabbing. Now come on! My bride is waiting!"

The best friends ran crazily down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Ginny demanded.

"Awards ceremony," Harry plucked out of the air.

"Where are _you_ going?" Ginny stared at her husband.

"With him," Harry kissed her before she could protest. "Goodbye, crazy lady. Goodbye, Little Harry," he tickled Ginny's baby bump. Ron ruffled toddler James's hair as they ran out the door.

"For the last time, we are not calling him Little Harry!" Ginny screamed at the closing door.

* * *

Hermione, the Minister for Magic, was standing in her white dress before a stunned Wizegamot when Harry and Ron rushed in. The Minister blinked at the sight of her best friend; "I had to tell him," Ron explained.

And maybe it was just as well, as Harry gave Hermione away, wearing nothing but jeans and a polo shirt.

"Mr. Thomas," Hermione addressed Dean, her former classmate, "I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."

"Of course, Madame Minister." Dean performed the historic ceremony. Harry Potter was the only guest and witness to the first Minister for Magic getting married in centuries. When Ron and Hermione were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed and everyone cheered. When the couple signed their marriage license, the Minister put her full name as Hermione Granger-Weasley. "And that's what we'll name our child," she whispered to her new spouse.

Ron readily agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Jeans and a Polo

**Chapter 3: Jeans and a Polo**

Ginny Potter stormed into her husband's office with the newly-edited Daily Prophet.

"I learn that my big brother is married to the Minister for Magic through the paper... and that you were the only one to witness this historic event without telling me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Too risky," Harry shrugged. "Better for you to know nothing."

"And you watched my brother and best friend get married wearing nothing but jeans and a polo shirt! And your hair was probably awful; I saw it as you left the house!"

"It wouldn't stay down! It didn't stay combed for our wedding!" Harry protested.

Ginny still whacked him with the edited Prophet.


End file.
